Aún te amo
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Solo por esta vez, ya no. Me canse de ser tu títere. De ser simple arcilla en tus manos. Me cansé de amarte y que tú, simplemente, no me ames a mi. Te digo adiós porque aún te amo, pero aún tengo suficientes fuerzas para vivir sin ti.


**AÚN TE AMO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**Nota.** Desde el inicio cuando comienzan a leer pido que por favor se imaginen a Pansy, sentada en la soledad de su recamara en la casa de Slytherin, conteniendo sus lágrimas en un grito ahogado. Esta triste, pero sabe que es lo mejor. Harry no olvida a Ginny y aunque ella se enamoró de él, siente que eso no es suficiente. Por eso le dice Aún te amo, por eso te doy tu libertad…

* * *

**ONLY CHAPTER**

Solo por esta vez, ya no. Me canse de ser tu títere. De ser simple arcilla en tus manos. Me canse de amarte y que tú, simplemente no me ames a mí. Me canse. ¿Sabes? Me canse de dar más a cambio de nada. No te voy a rogar que me quieras, ni mucho menos, solo, solamente adiós. Adiós, porque aún te amo, adiós amor, porque aún tengo fuerzas para sobrevivir sin ti.

Es extrañó darse cuenta como entraste en mi vida. Después de la guerra (y no me refiero precisamente a la que libraste frente a Voldemort, sino a la que luche en mi interior y en la que entraste así, de repente) mi vida dio un giro de 180º.

Había sido un año particularmente difícil. De esos en los que no encuentras la salida y en los que parece te enredas cada vez más y más.

Había vuelto a Hogwarts. Tenía mucho miedo. En realidad no deseaba volver. No después de haber sido yo quien casi te entregara en bandeja de plata. Pero, en la vida hay errores y para madurar, crecer y simplemente aprender debemos vivir con esos errores.

¿Cómo te reencontré, lo recuerdas?

Había sido simple. Fue una salida a Hogsmade. Como dije, era un año difícil y no deseaba salir a ninguna parte, pero Draco y Theo me habían convencido a salir con su discurso de "no es bueno que pases tanto tiempo sola, Pans". Aunado al hecho de que Theo nos presentaría a su novia. Lo cual, era importante para él.

Habíamos caminado hasta el salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Con el alboroto que había, incluso para mí, que en otro tiempo quizá hubiese recordado que hoy era San Valentín.

Esa tarde era tranquila. Nada me preparo para lo que venía.

¿Por qué te empeñaste en dañarme cuando tú veías mi interior? ¿Por qué te empeñaste en dañarme, demostrándome que si se podía estar más rota?

_**HP&PP**_

Había intentado salir del fastidioso salón de té. Las purpurinas comenzaban a hacer estragos en mí. Y, así, de repente te vi.

Lucias cabizbajo. A lo lejos vi a la Weasselette bobeando con McLaggen. Eso incluso para mí fue un golpe bajo. Hasta donde sabía, ella era tu novia.

¿Por qué lo hice? No lo sé. Quizás solo quería demostrarte que yo no era una villana, o no sé qué. Camine hasta ti.

Draco siguió mi mirada, lo sentí.

-Te puedes arrepentir, -me dijo. Y, yo sin embargo lo ignore.

No. No es que lo haya gesticulado, ni mucho menos vocalizado. Era solamente esa mirada. La que te da el amigo que te conoce. Pero, en ese instante pensé. ¿Qué más da? Después de todo estaba hundida hasta el cuello. No podía pasar nada peor. ¡Pero! ¡Que equivocada estaba!

Me viste a los ojos, y no supe que sucedió. Te odiaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero ver tu dolor, tu tristeza, me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía lo que sentías, al igual que yo.

Te tome de la mano. No me soltaste. Aún me pregunto ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Nos hubiéramos evitado el dolor.

_**HP&PP**_

Esa tarde volví al colegio. Por alguna extraña razón no me importo lo que los demás decían de mí. Por una vez, en ese año no me importaron las críticas ni los susurros a mi paso. Sonreía. Era feliz.

Que no soltaras mi mano y pasaras la tarde a mi lado me había hecho extrañamente feliz.

Fue solo un día más, -pensé. Aunque no fue así.

Con el paso de los días, deje de pensar en ti. Hasta esa tarde.

Granger se acercó a la mesa.

-Es para ti. –dijo.

¿Sabes? Detesto las rosas y ese día. Ese día las ame.

No era un enorme arreglo, ni mucho menos algo espectacular. Pero, que pensaras en mi me hizo inmensamente feliz. Después de saber que eras tú. Después de leer la nota.

Y sin embargo, seguía sin creer. Y así debí mantenerme.

Con el paso de los días, llegaron más detalles, unos chocolates, una carta, unas palabras. Y como idiota, caí. Inocentemente me rendí ante tus gestos y me enamore.

¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele amarte y saber que amas a otra?

-No. Te lo digo en serio, mi amor. No sabes cómo duele.

Intente mucho, todo lo hice por ti. No te puedo culpar, pero tampoco te puedo excluir.

Me hiciste ver el mundo de otra manera y eso te lo agradezco. Pero ha llegado el punto en el que estoy a punto de quebrarme y ya no puedo más. No puedo sostener esta mentira, esta falacia.

_**HP&PP**_

Cambie por ti. Lo sabes. No. No es reproche. Es solo que… Es solo que duele haber dado tanto a cambio de migajas.

Intente mucho, todo lo hice por ti. No te puedo culpar, pero tampoco te puedo excluir.

Me hiciste ver el mundo de otra manera y eso te lo agradezco. Pero ha llegado el punto en el que estoy a punto de estallar y ya no puedo más. No puedo seguir, no puedo permanecer ciega ante lo inevitable.

No puedo, simplemente cerrar los ojos y negarme a ver la realidad. Porque aunque me duele, sé que es lo mejor. Ya ignore la realidad una y otra vez y engañarme aún más, no puedo. Me niego a ser la victima de mi propio destino.

Te dejo. Como dije. Aun te amo, pero el dolor es cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez es más difícil el hecho de saber que aunque me quieres y estas a mi lado, piensas en ella. Yo… perdón. –Es solo que no puedo evitar llorar-. Aún te amo y es difícil decirte adiós.

Vuelve. Se feliz, con ella. La amas. Entiendo… descuida. Siempre supe contra que luchaba. Y ahora, por fin comprendí. No puedes y NO quieres olvidarla, por eso, mi amor, porque aún te amo, te doy tu libertad.

Gracias por entrar en mi vida y hacerme verla de otra manera. Pero es hora que cada cual siga su camino, hacia el lugar que le corresponde.

-Te amo. ¡Por favor! Te suplico, Jamás me olvides, que yo no lo hare.

Y si con los meses o los años, quizás vuelves, y si una gracia la magia a mí me da, con una sonrisa esperare al final del camino. Quizá… solo quizá… a mi vida volverás

Con amor, Pansy.

* * *

**Perdón. Sé que ha sido bastante depresivo. En realidad, llore mientras lo escribía. Por ello la nota al inicio. Desde el momento que coge el tintero y la pluma, Pansy está llorando. Por ello no hay muchos signos de exclamación. Porque aunque le duele y el vacío es grande, está el hecho que no es, sino hasta el final de la despedida que desprende lágrimas, el resto solo es un grito ahogado. **

**¿Reviews? **

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
